i_love_monster_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari a. Matsuki
Hikari is daughter of the Symbiote King Takato Matsuki (Based on fb rp character) She used to attend Elite Academy of Red Rose for Monsters In Croakyo (Tokyo) , but later decided she would join her sister Monica at Monster High. Her first day at school started on 1st January 2013. Personality Hikari has crazy cattitude to everything, including creatures and enemies. She's kind,sweet,caring and can be a dangerous Cat-In-Rage when pissed off. She never lets her ghoulfriends and family down,but tempts to get a little bit too uncareful towards people. She hates arguing with others, especially when she's right but others still continue on. She's scared of bad monsters that are trying to kill her (after watching scary movies). She hates when people hurt her tail, hisses and groans everytime someone steps on it. When arguing,she can be a pure drama queen. Hikari is quiet at first,but once someone gets to know her,there's a trouble on every corner around her. She naps alot and everywhere, which makes creatures mad when she doesn't pay attention in class. Whatever Hikari does,she always lands on her feet, well, except for water. Hikari's personality is exact mix of her father's and mother's personality. She's insane, fun, easily gets mad and lover of crazy experiments Psyhical Description Normal: When her tail and ears are hidden, she looks like normie with pink eyes, black and magenta hair and very pale skin. Hikari has Black Panther pattern on her ears and tail . Since she's a symbiote, she can morph into any form she wants, which is useful for escapes from angry creatures or monsters. Hikari is very flexible due to her Cat-Like appereance and is good at athletics,but prefears to not do that often because sweat makes her soft furr stinky. She appears as monster when her panther ears and tail are shown. This often caused troubles at elementary and secondary school as she couldn't control it. Her haircolor is a mix of her father's haircolor (Black) and neon version of her mother's ( Magenta). Her eyecolor is in the mids of both parents, but sometimes can turn into red or green.She has S'' tattoo on her stomach symbolizing ''Symbiote Symbiote: As Symbiote Hikari is fully Black with very Long hair and Black Panther ears without a pattern. She has blood red eyes and red stripes coming down her eyes to the sides. Her tail is gone and turned into 4 chains. Hikari has red ribbon around her right leg and her ''S''tattoo is barely seen. Her Symbiote form makes her like every other Symbiote: stronger,smarter and faster. Since only her father is Symbiote and Mother is Cat Girl, her Symbiote form is different from usual symbiotes. As Symbiote,her body glows red. Monster Type Hikari is daughter of the Symbiote , The Symbiotes envelop their hosts like costumes, creating a parasitic bond through which the host's mind can be influenced.Symbiotes were originally an unfeeling, conquering race, taking over any species they came in contact with to feed off their emotions; this mainly involved adrenaline rushes from death-defying feats and, as a consequence, the hosts tend to be short-lived. A symbiote named Krobaa was brought to Earth and bonded with the professor who found it to acquire (through the symbiosis) knowledge of humanity in order to bring the information to a high galactic order valueing "diversity of mind above all else". Instead, Krobaa was infected with the madness of the human mind, attacking all living things and claiming to feed on their fear. Symbiotes origin is non-earth as they were brought to earth. Since Hikari is a young generation of her species, not her father,not her siblings or any other Symbiotes currently are 100% fierce animals. None of them is controlled by the Symbiotes or are hosted, they are symbiotes who can shapeshift into any living creature due to evolution and bloodmix. Since symbiotes appeared on earth in 1984, due to bloodmix with humans and other monsters their abilities have grown and they gained feelings.Nowadays Symbiotes don't need a host to survive on earth. Even thought Hikari is against cruel non-reasoned killing for fun,her father decides to live by his own rules, stating that other symbiotes in Croakyo (Tokyo): City of Monsters better be following the rules. Most of symbiotes do, but there are some few symbiotes who are trying to take over the throne which is complicating Hikari's family position at some kind. Relationship Family *Hikari's Father is Symbiote Ruler In Croakyo (Tokyo),City of Monsters, who mainly appears when symbiote as Venom or Carnage *Doesn't know who her mother is, except that she is Cat Girl *Has 4 older sisters, Sidney,Monica,Sayuri and Medusa, and 1 younger sister,Yugiri, all of them are wether half sisters or adopted *Was concidered as orphan until her father found her wandering in alleyway when she was 14(13 in human years) (February 6th 2011).Takato made Hikari his partner during different missions. About a year and half they found out they are father and daughter. *Used to have a step-family who died in car crash making her only survival *Is long Distance relative with Catrine DeMew Friends *Hikari has over 686 contacts on her iCoffin, among which she uses to talk to only around 2-3 people and sometimes more *Has friends all over the earth *Is Best friends with Purrsephone, Rochelle Goyle Venus McFlytrap and Jacqueline O'Latern *Admires Clawdeen Wolf's Fashion and Operetta's music *Wants to make friends with Draculaura, but is too scared *Desires to be friends with everyone in Monster High Enemies *Hates symbiote called Quentin for everything bad he had done to her,her family and every other creature in this world *Hates liars and bullies *Is dead rivals with Tobi *Is rivals with Rokusho, who is also her crush Romance *In a relationship with Rokusho Clothing Hikari wears everything gothic and cool with lots of accessories, which make her look incredebly crazy. Due to her travelling between Anime dimension and MH dimension,her clothing and body change. Hikari is wearing new clothing every day, but never forgets about collar and leopard print. Hikari has giant closet stuffed with clothes, most of them which she never even saw. Basic Hikari's hair is open, her panther ears and tail are shown. She wears a black corset with red straps on it and purple leopard print clothing in the middle. Her skirt is black with rips in the end on the red leopard print layer with laces. Hikari wears 2 different tights, ordinary black over-knee on right leg and fishnet over-knee on left leg. She wears alot of accessories with crosses and her red collar. Rest is soon to be added Pet Bagheera is Hikari's little Black Panther Cub with bat wings. She got her during her visit to Death City. Bagheera is loyal,but tempts to be hypocrite towards Hikair's clothing,changing her advice every 2 seconds. Skullete Hikari's skullete has panther ears on it with red ribbon and collar. Trivia *Hikari's full name Is Hikari Akaijounetsu- Matsuki meaning Light Red Passion-Pine (Matsuki means Pine in japanese) *Hikari is based on RPOC from FB (Owned by me) *Travells between MH and anime universes in order to attend school *Has magenta and black hair her as original hair color *Always wears a collar *Is a symbiote with black panther ears and tail *Is 16 in symbiote years and 15 in human years *Is scared of bad monsters *Admires Clawdeen's fashion *Has 4 older sisters and no brothers *Gets in trouble everywhere,even in sleep *Can bring you either good or bad luck, depending on how you threat her *Hates to be stepped on her tail *Doesn't want to get old, even thought her father is around his thousands and still looks young *Is extremely sensitive to cold and often gets sick *Sneezes out fire Gallery Category:Monster Girls Category:OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Girl OCs Category:Original Girl Characters